


Heart and Soul

by Sasswolf_Hale



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:11:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasswolf_Hale/pseuds/Sasswolf_Hale
Summary: Magnus doesn't let anyone tell him what to do, he's always spoken for himself and never once doubted the power that courses in his very blood. And facing the truth may reveal where loyalties should truly lie. Based on show canon, but with an different ending in mind when concerned with the Queen and the downworld allegiance.





	Heart and Soul

After the downworlder meeting at the Institute, in which Magnus had been denied to speak or be put to death, he returned to the loft. HE felt off balance somehow but he didn’t understand why. Part of him was concerned that he had not been allowed to speak on behalf of his people; if they were a unified front, why couldn’t they all answer i regards to their own? Why did the Queen need to speak for all of them? The thoughts were jumbled and a part of him would make an excuse, but it would always come back. His mind was cloudy and Magnus had never been so…unsure. Not just of his choice to agree to the Queen’s alliance, but of his own magic. If there was one thing he had never doubted in his life, it was the magic that ran through his veins. And yet somehow he felt…innately concerned it wasn’t enough. It was as if taking a brief break to figure out how to compromise the two pieces of himself had caused a doubt in him he didn’t understand. Seeing the little pictures tucked into the mirror had brought mixed feelings; namely worry and regret. That’s when he’d heard that precious voice.

“Magnus!”

He hadn’t hesitated for an instant to take Madzie into his arms and twirl her. She gave a soft giggle in his ear as they stopped and he set her down. He really did adore the young warlock. So when Catarina had been called into another mundane shift, he was more than happy to take Madzie for the night. He let the girl into her room, moving to tuck her in after their dinner of pizza and watching ‘Anastasia’. He was pulling the blankets up to lay over the grl when she spoke up.

“Magnus…where’s Alec?”

Magnus froze, unaware Madzie had become so accustomed to Alec being around him. “He’s not here right now, sweet pea.”

Madzie titled her head. “But Alec belongs here.” she said simply, as if it were obvious even to her. “Alec loves you.”

Magnus felt his heart skip a beat or just plain stop for a moment; he couldn’t tell which. “I know he does, Madzie.”

“Then bring him home.” It was the most talkative Magnus had ever seen the girl, if he was being honest. Madzie was quiet by nature, typically playing with her dolls or dancing to a song only she could hear; normal child like activities. As he looked at her, she sat up. “The mean man is scared of you and Alec. He knows how strong you are together.” she replied. “He’d do anything to make sure you can’t hurt his plan.”

Magnus realized then what Madzie was saying without her even really knowing she’d said it. Valentine was scared of the love Magnus and Alec shared; probably because Alec was a nephilim and Magnus himself was a warlock. There was no documented accounts of such a bond, and Magnus was well versed in the fact that nephilim only ever truly loved one person in all their lives, with a few rare exceptions. That thought brought forth something else entirely and he felt a betrayal far worse than Alec hiding the Soul Sword’s status from him. He needed to gather the Brooklyn warlocks and reveal to them his suspicion. He reached over to pet his hand over Madzie’s head. “Don’t worry, Sweet Pea. Alec will be here when you wake up.” he promised. “Get some sleep.”


End file.
